Obscure Actions
by Ai-in Ayan o3
Summary: Random scenarios. From their first meeting to their training and all those in between, it seems that one player in Team Happy is a bit possessive. It does not take a genius to notice the changes. Tang Rou/ Mo Fan
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is only for fun and not targeting anyone. If you are offended by the story, you have the option to not read. Negative opinions are to be read but not taken into heart. Be warned. Author does not own anything and the usual notes apply.

* * *

Chapter 1: Deceptive Mist

"You bastard!" Wei Chen yelled out as he faced the owner of Deception. "It's called cooperation, not scrap picking! Why scrap pick when we're about to make you a damned silver weapon?!"

Tang Rou, who just came back from visiting her family, blinked at the sudden rants of their oldest member. She entered the practice room and greeted those already there. Turning to the new member, she gave a smile. "You must be Deception. Nice to finally meet you in real life."

Mo Fan had to force himself to pry his eyes from the beauty talking to him. "A pleasure to meet you, too," he murmured. He gave a stiff nod before focusing on his character in the heavenly domain.

Ye Xiu noticed the sudden change of attitude. When he pulled Mo Fan into Happy, the ninja virtually ignored those people greeting him. Now, he seems to be entranced by the beauty of Little Tang. Well, who wouldn't? Even the god Ye Xiu was taken aback when they first met. "Little Tang," Ye Xiu called out. "How about you two go for a round in the arena?"

"Sure," the female chirped before sitting next to Mo Fan and entering the game.

Mo Fan nearly coughed up blood. This was the female who killed him when he did not want to join Happy two months prior. Soft Mist was her character's name. He never thought that such a beautiful and courteous being would be that brute battle mage. "Let's go," Mo Fan could only mutter.

Ye Xiu could not help but smile. Within hours, these two were already in sync with each other. Both do not know it yet but they are actually helping each other when in PvE.

As night approached, Wild Bosses were spawned. Blue Brook Guild was the unlucky group to face the elite of Happy.

"They're… monsters," Changing Spring muttered as his character fell on the cold, hard ground. His screen turned gray as his ghost floated up. He then focused on the duo who has caused such a racket in their hidden boss hunt. One was charging through the ranks like a berserker on steroids while the other moved in the shadows killing anyone who was brave enough to ambush the charging figure.

"Twenty," Deception suddenly muttered, appearing behind the dazed Blue Bridge Snow. With a swing of his blade, the leader of the second team had collapsed. The blade master was already tired of trying to suppress team Happy. It was useless.

Soft Mist jumped in front of Deception before stabbing her spear near his face. Blue Bridge Snow unconsciously screamed for Deception to move but was surprised when Soft Mist had stabbed the person behind the ninja. "Twenty," she also murmured. "Let's continue."

The babysitter of the Tenth Server's Guild Happy was conflicted. He was sad that his guild was being obliterated by only two core members but was also in awe. Who would have thought that the infamous scrap picker and God Ye Xiu's apprentice could be so cooperative with each other?

'What do you think of them?' a sudden message popped on Old Blue's monitor. Who else had the balls to message him like that other than Lord Grim himself.

'Individually, they are strong, pro-player league. If they ever teamed up, I think they could be in par with you and Su Mucheng.'

'That's what I thought.'

'Are you going to let them wreak havoc in the Heavenly Domain?'

'Off course. With them, the loot from scrap picking would be greater than that obtained from the hidden boss. I also want you to hunt them down.'

Blue Bridge Snow coughed. How could such a respected god of Glory be this despicable? Why is he still worrying about this certain god's face anyways? Blue Brook Snow was under Blue Rain, Lord Grim is the enemy!

The two continued with their massacre. Not only was Blue Brook Guild being the victim, Tyrannical Ambition, Herb Garden, and a few of the major guilds backed up by teams were also being targeted. They have been at it for about six hours before they were finally killed. Blue Bridge immediately dashed to the nearest city to make sure that they stay there. He commanded a bunch of his guild mates to guard the revival point and kill both Soft Mist and Deception as many times as possible. And like he predicted, the two revived in front of him. The problem was that the two characters stopped moving.

"Miss Tang?" Deception started. Whatever the player was doing in the other side of the screen, he was not paying attention to Blue Bridge Snow or the enemies in front of him.

"Well, it seems that she still lacks sleep," Soft Mist muttered, surprising everyone within ear shot in game. It was not the female who was replying but the captain of Team Happy. The shaking of the headphones were heard. "Little Tang."

"Mmmnmm," Soft Mist's owner murmured. "Yes?" Outside of the game, Tang Rou had been leaning on the new recruit. She immediately sat in attention before focusing her eyes back to the games. "Ah, we died?"

"You need rest, Miss Tang," the ninja muttered.

Hearing this from the other side of the room, Wei Chen moved towards the three. "If you're too tired to go to your room, I will gladly carry you~!"

"Don't show your perverted side," Ye Xiu interfered. He turned back to the younger one with a softer tone. "You should rest for the night," he murmured.

The female shook her head. "I could still fight," she replied.

The captain of the team could only sigh. He could not form the words he wanted to tell her. 'If you ever close your eyes and lose focus, I'll let this pervert carry you.' Or 'Mo Fan, could you drag Little Tang to her room, it seems that she will listen to you.' "We'll go dungeoning with Loulan Slash and the others then. Please proceed to the city." He left them at that, taking Wei Chen with him before another suggestive comment comes out of his mouth.

Mo Fan did not say anything nor reacted to any of what was said. He merely nodded his head and focused his attention to his character.

"Prepare yourselves!" Blue Bridge Snow yelled out when the two started moving. Deception immediately used Shadow Clone to confuse the enemy. Soft Mist's chasers started to attack those closest to her. Blue Bridge, being a melee, had to jump back and instruct his guild mates. Two versus an army would always make the army victorious but Soft Mist and Deception was not there to fight. Escaping through lowly methods, both Happy players got into the rendezvous after four more attempts.

Ye Xiu had to control himself from hugging Tang Rou right then and there. Mo Fan usually logged off the game after two deaths but with Tang Rou as his partner, he persevered. "Nice job." It was the only thing that could manifest his happiness without looking like a complete idiot. "Let us go?"

Loulan Slash nodded eagerly, Steamed Bun laughed before jumping next to his partner. The brawler did not notice the glint of a blade. "Soft Mist, where have you been?" the cheerful character started. "I didn't see you for the whole day!" If there was a control to shake the character you were talking to, the brawler would most certainly be doing that right now.

Soft Mist gave of a hearty smile, the ninja next to her staring at her from both in-game and in real life. The laugh was music to his ears. "I think I'm in love," he whispered, not noticing that Ye Xiu was listening to him.

"This is going to be an entertaining year," the god Ye Xiu chuckled under his breath.


	2. Murderous Intents

Chapter 2: Murderous Intents

Mo Fan's right eye twitched as he entered Happy's second-floor living room. Out of all the two hundred or so professional players in the Alliance, it was the Sword Saint and his captain that came to visit. Not only that, even Tiny Herb's two witches came. Thank the dragons that the owner of One Autumn Leaf is nowhere to be found.

"Oh, Tiny Herb! I didn't know you were visiting," Huang Shiaotin started. "Are you here to have another round, I tell you, you have to wait until I am finished with him. Then Yu Wenzhou will start and then the person in Tyr~!"

"I understand," Wang Jeixi muttered as he raised his hand to stop the blabbering. "I am not here to battle against Ye Xiu."

"No." The owner of Lord Grim immediately stated. "You already tried."

A chuckle escaped the witch's lips before nodding. The others stared at him in a confused manner but dismissed it quickly thinking it was an exchange in equipment or uncommon materials.

Chen Gou was forced to close the second floor of her computer café to accommodate the four all-star players.

As everyone looked for a seat, Huang Shiaotin could not keep his mouth shut. "What are we going to do now? Will it be PvP or PvE or do we break another record in dungeon? Since everyone is already good, I do think we need to invite others and we could tackle a hundred-player one. Speaking of which, I think I will be contacting Tyranny and Samsara for this."

"Dude, chill," Ye Xiu muttered. "We are going to dungeon but we do not need that many people," he explained. "We'll just wait for the others."

The person dubbed as the Sword Saint gave a sly grin. "Waiting for Sister Su and Little Tang?" he questioned. "I understand that you are going to wait on Sister Su but I have no clue as to why you should wait for your apprentice. I know she is good but she is easily bored when going into dungeons. Well, I think we could motivate her by saying that we should try and break the record."

An Wenyi bit back the urge to shout. He already saw the irritation on most of the players' faces but nobody had the guts to silence the chatterbox. The spectacled cleric wished he had the patience like Yu Wenzhou or the stoic face of Mo Fan. With a sigh, he started looking for a room somewhere far from Team Blue Rain.

There were some rooms that housed three computers. An Wenyi, Lou Ji, and Bao Rongxing went inside one. The brawler took it upon himself to protect the two squishies both in game and in real life. Lou Ji could only surrender in defeat. Ye Xiu got up and trudged downstairs. Gaining a glare from Chen Gou, the thirty-two year-old warlock was forced to follow his fellow smoker. Qiao Yifan shyly invited his former teammates in sitting beside him in the practice room. Huang Shiaotin dragged the polite Yu Wenzhou and followed the three. Mo Fan gave out sigh but never went into the practice room.

"You are not going to join them?" Chen Gou asked. They were the only ones who were left in the living room.

"Later."

Chen Gou merely nodded. She silently went down to make sure that the café was still open.

Minutes passed by and the owner of Dancing Rain came. She gave a cheerful greeting to Mo Fan before moving towards the practice room. Another five minutes passed and the brown-haired beauty came. She saw Mo Fan staring blankly at the tv. "Not playing Glory?" she asked.

"Too noisy," he answered but got up. Both then entered the practice room.

"Hm? Ah! Little Tang, good afternoon. Hurry, hurry, hurry. We are about to start a hundred-player dungeon with only the fourteen of us. Join, join, join."

Tang Rou could not help but chuckle at the talkativeness of the blonde. Unlike Steamed Bun Invasion, this person's way of talking was sharp, bold, and had some sense to it. She and Mo Fan sat in the middle of Blue Rain and Tiny Herb. Inserting their cards in the slot, both entered the Heavenly Domain.

Lord Grim, Swoksaar, and Wang Jeixi discussed the most efficient way of clearing the dungeon while Troubling Rain, Windward Formation, and Steamed Bun Invasion were arguing about the characters entering the dungeon.

Since there are too many characters, they had to group into three. Lord Grim, Dancing Rain, One Inch Ash, Concealed Light, and Little Cold Hands composed of one group. Swoksaar, Troubling Rain, Steamed Bun Invasion, Wang Jeixi, and Gao Yingie formed the other group. Windward Formation, Soft Mist, Deception, Boundless Sea, and surprisingly, Blue River.

Deception, who was standing between the females of the team, gave out a groan. "I should have went scrap picking than to listen to them," he murmured.

Soft Mist and Dancing Rain chuckled. "Don't be a spoilt sport," the launcher stated. "With them around, nothing will be boring."

"You could remove your headphones. I will help you with the sounds," Soft Mist volunteered.

Deception shook his head no.

The tacticians settled their discussion by charging through the dungeon like it was a five-player dungeon. The pace was slow but steady.

Amidst the noise of death and terror, the constant chatting of three players could be heard.

'My head is throbbing from all the talking,' Little Cold Hands typed in the team chat. The ones blabbering their mouths did not even glance at the chat box.

'We have to bear with it,' One Inch Ash replied. He also sent an emoji with a sweat dropping from his forehead.

Though Lord Grim saw the chat, he could not help but make his voice louder. He was instructing basically everyone from Team Happy and maintaining the agro of most of the monsters.

'How do we stop them?' Came Dancing Rain's reply. It seems that even the most patient of players is distracted from the constant noise.

'Do you want some suggestions?' Swoksaar started.

'Suggest away,' Soft Mist typed.

'Flirt with them.'

A loud clang echoed throughout the field. "What was that?" Steamed Bun Invasion asked. Luckily, the monsters were being controlled by Lord Grim and the others.

"I slipped," Blue River stated. 'I do not think that is a good idea,' he typed.

'It might be bad but it is very effective. Pro players rarely interact with the opposite sex about anything aside from the game. If ever you want to completely shut them up, a little touching is suggested.' It was Concealed Light who typed that.

'Where are we going to find females to kiss them?!' Blue River replied. 'In this team alone, I think we only have about two or three females.'

'Do not worry, I will try to make Steamed Bun quiet. The problem will be the others.'

'I will take Lord Grim,' Dancing Rain volunteered. 'Gou Gou can have Windward Formation. Soft Mist, are you willing in making Troubling Rain shut up?'

'No.'

'Yes.' Soft Mist turned to the ninja. Deception has beaten her in replying it seems. "No?" she asked Deception.

"You can't do it."

"Is that a challenge?"

Mo Fan's figure stilled. He was ready to say 'yeah, you can't' to the battle mage but remembered that this sister would take on any challenge given to her.

While Deception was still pondering on how to reply, Concealed Light has asked permission to drag Steamed Bun Invasion to kite monsters. Lord Grim gave the go signal without much thought.

With one gone, the remaining three still blabbered nonsense. 'Our turn! :D' Dancing Rain typed before her character stilled. Soft Mist moved closer to Lord Grim.

"What are you doing?" Lord Grim suddenly screeched.

Windward Formation suddenly laughed. "Come on. You get flustered when Su Mucheng hugs you? You really are~!" The sound of his headphones coming off was heard followed by a female voice. Everyone except Blue River knew that Windward Formation was now facing Team Happy's boss.

"Hold my character," Soft Mist muttered to the ninja before her owner removed her own headphones and got up. Mo Fan growled but did nothing to stop her. She trudged to where Blue Rain was playing.

Huang Shiaotin was still blabbering until soft hands grabbed his face and forced him to face to his right. "Ah?" the blonde could not help but murmur before he felt soft lips on his forehead.

Everyone inside the practice room turned silent. All of the other players had their jaws drop at the sight.

"Ah," Tang Rou started. "It really is true," she murmured, a small smile gracing her beautiful face. She then turned around like nothing happened and proceeded to where Mo Fan was sitting.

"What's going on?" Lord Grim's voice echoed throughout their headphones. From his point of view, something was definitely wrong. Troubling Rain stopped moving and was being attacked by monsters. Even Soft Mist, Deception, One Inch Ash, Swoksaar, Vaccaria, and Kind Tree weren't moving.

"Um, senior, the pretty sister just…kissed senior Huang," Gao Yingjie muttered.

"Wait, Senior Mo, what~!," Qiao Yifan's mic was knocked away from his mouth as the youngest tried to stop his teammate from attempting to kill the dazed Sword Saint.

It was Ye Xiu's turn to cough up blood. His apprentice, the person who has rocked the All-Star event in season 8 because of her persistence, just kissed the Sword Saint! Deception is going to go ape sh*t from this. "Fuck," he hissed.

From a friend's point-of-view, the Sword Saint's current state was actually comedic and, at the same time, cute. From an opponent's perspective, not only did Tang Rou strip Blue Rain off their ace player, she also made the tactician, Yu Wenzhou somewhat surprised. If ever Blue Rain and Happy face off, Soft Mist would face against Troubling Rain. Or Deception against Troubling Rain. From the looks of it, it seems that Mo Fan is considering murder.

Back in the practice room, Yu Wenzhou was laughing out loud. He never thought that someone could actually shut his vice-captain up. Even Tiny Herb's captain, Wang Jeixi, was chuckling at the dazed expression of the noisiest professional player in Glory.

Huang Shiaotin gave out a smile. "What just happened?" he asked nobody in particular.

"Snap out of it, Huang," his captain chuckled. "I suggest you run from this place for the time being."

"Why?"

Ye Wenzhou pointed at his right. Mo Fan was glaring at him, the young Ghostblade and Little Tang were trying to restrain him. Huang Shiaotin moved back, fear evident in his face.

"Calm down, Mo Fan," Tang Rou stated, a small smile on her lips. "Let's get you some fresh air before you destroy another keyboard." With that said, the ninja considerably calmed down. Both got out of the room, Mo Fan giving one final glare at Huang Shiaotin before moving out.

"Isn't Little Tang single?" Huang Shiaotin asked innocently. "I could get use to that."

"Fuck yourself!" Someone yelled out in the game but nobody knew who he was. "Try it and I will make sure Troubling Rain never leave the respawn area!"


End file.
